Wearable exoskeletons have been designed for medical, commercial, and military applications. Medical exoskeletons are generally designed to help restore a patient's mobility. Commercial and military exoskeletons are generally used to reduce loads supported by workers or soldiers during strenuous activities, thereby preventing injuries and augmenting the stamina and strength of these workers or soldiers.
The fatigue and stress on a person's body resulting from doing work that requires the person's arm to reach or hold a static posture are documented in occupational medicine. Holding a static posture places very high static loads on the body, resulting in rapid fatigue. Static postures add to the muscular effort required to do tasks and the lack of motion impedes blood flow. Similarly, the overuse of muscles and tendons in the upper body, including but not limited to the hands, arms, shoulders, back and neck, can result in fatigue and repetitive strain injuries (RSIs). RSIs affect the musculoskeletal and nervous systems. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an exoskeleton that can reduce or prevent the fatigue and stress caused by such activities, thereby augmenting a wearer's performance and preventing injuries. In particular, there exists a need for an exoskeleton that assists a wearer by directly supporting the weight of the wearer's arms and various tools, increasing the strength and stamina of the wearer during the performance of tasks. There further exists a need to enable a wearer to use tools in ways and for durations of time that would not be possible without an exoskeleton.